Life (Light and Dark)
The Light is the oldest primordial entity which has existed throughout eternity, alongside the Darkness and Twilight. He is one of the founders of the Light Force. Background Light and Dark Season 2 Season 3 Season 5 Season 8 Season 9 Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - As a primordial being who rivals the Darkness, the Light can do almost anything that it desires. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - The Light possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings, and could speak several languages. *'Indestructibility' - Being amortal, the Light is one of the conscious thing that will exist forever. *'Invulnerability' - The Light is a fundamental driving force, it is exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, except by the Darkness. *'Immortality' - The Light is in fact amortal, the precursor to Immortality, and predates everything, including both God and even Death itself. It is an ageless and invulnerable force which cannot die because, essentially, it was never alive to begin with. *'Soul Healing/Curing' - The Light can purify ("heal") the souls of those affected by corruption. He can also cure demons by purifying them, as well as monsters turning them human again. *'Chlorokinesis' - The Light can restore/grow plants from the ground simply by raising its hand. *'Teleportation' - The Light can go anywhere it chooses in the universe. *'Healing' - The Light can effortlessly heal anyone of all injuries or diseases. *'Resurrection' - The Light can resurrect all forms of life back to any state it so desires. It could even bring multiple people back to life just with its passing. However, as it violates the Natural Order, it almost never does. *'Holy White Light' - The Light is able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of its hand in a similar fashion to that of an Archangel. *'Smiting' - The Light can instantly kill anything or anyone with just a thought, similar to Sam Winchester and Lucifer. This is rare power of its and it doesn't like to use it. *'Flight' - The Light, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to angels and demons without a vessel. *'Power/Spell Negation' - The Light is capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures. It can also with a simple snap of its fingers, was able to remove the Attack Dog spell that Rowena had casted on Castiel. Weakenesses The Light is beyond destruction as it is amortal, not technically even alive; however it has few weaknesses. *'Primordial Beings' - As the Darkness and Twilight have existed throughout eternity, alongside the Light, it is most likely that they can harm and even kill it. *'High-Tier Entities' - The combined strength of God and the archangels was strong enough to bind the Darkness, and seal it with a lock. They could possibly be strong enough to do the same to the Light. *'The Light's Ring / Gauntlet' - It can kill anything before and after the big bang, including the Light. *'Blade of Time '- A blade created by Father Time at the beginning of time, it resembles a medieval short sword and can kill anything in the universe. Equipment *'The Light's Ring / Gauntlet' - The Light can use it to resurrect or kill/reap almost any being in existent and travel forward or backward through time. It later took the form of a gauntlet. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Characters Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines)